Advancing in the world
by black angel 2011
Summary: As tragedy strikes for two friends it is up to them to move on towards the future but it isn't easy Ash is traumatised by witnessing his friends death while May is on the verge of commiting suicide. the only solution is to find each others comfort AshXMay story will get a rerelaese at a later date.
1. destiny and dispair

Advancing in the world part 1.

This will be my first fanfiction so constructive criticism and tips would be greatly appreciated. If all goes well this story will have a direct sequel .

Ash : 17

May: 16

Drew: 17 (deceased)

The prelude: Destiny and Dispair

(Ash' POV)

Hello my name is Ash Ketchum and I have been revisiting regions in order to capture more pokemon before heading Unova Region.

"Hey Pikachu it is time for us to leave for home" I said with excitement as Pikachu turned around quickly after the intense training he placed himself in while I was busy training my newly acquired Riolu.

On my way to the port I saw an accident occur involving Drew one of my old friends. What I saw was a car lose control and hit Drew head on. I tried everything to save my friend but it start to look hopeless.

"Ash …..there is something I…. want you to have" as Drew struggled for words.

"What is it Drew ?" I asked as Drew took a small box out from inside his pocket.

"This is ….for… May" as Drew was slowly fading.

"Save your energy Drew you can tell her yourself" as I started to cry as he started to realize that one of my friends was dying.

"No… I have always…. Considered you my rival….. for May's attention" as Drew was starting to struggled even more to complete his sentences.

"Just shut up and save your energy Drew" as me and Pikachu started to get visibly upset. "The paramedics are arriving so they will able to save you Drew" I pointed out with a bit of optimism.

"Just ….take …..t….he box… Ash" Drew said painfully.

"Fine I will but when you make it out of this you are taking it back" I angrily snapped back at as he let out a feint laugh.

10 minutes later the doctor walked up to me and said with great despair he said that there was nothing they can do to save Drew as his injuries were too severe. So in walked up to Drew wanting to talk to him for one last time and before I left for the Kanto region to give Professor Oak my pokemon before I go to Unova.

(May's POV)

My name is May Maple I am making my final preparations for my return home and to Drew.

"There we go done now to board the ship" as I said as I carried the enormous trophy on board ship and into my room.

"Wow never knew victory would weigh so much" I said with a smile that went from ear to eari decided to go up to the deck to wave goodbye to my friend and Dawn.

"See you at the Unova grand festival" they said in unison.

Later that night I was admiring my trophy. when I felt a sudden chill but I knew the windows and doors were shut. "Something doesn't feel right" I said to myself. I made the choice to turn the TV to watch a movie only to find out the breaking news was on.

"Drew a top coordinator was killed when car lost control and hit him. A good Samaritan who doesn't want his name mentioned tried to do everything to save him but wasn't successful." The reporter said.

I looked on in shock as the tears started to well up I was lost for words. It felt like a dagger had gone through my heart after the dreadful news

As the boat docked near Petalburg City I picked up the heavy trophy and dawdled back home with my heart weighing a ton from the despair she is suffering from. I saw a cliff and said "Drew I am on my way" and then jumped. But something was wrong with this attempt to kill myself.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see a masked stranger pull her back up.

"Why did you stop me?" I screamed at the masked stranger.

(Normal POV)

In the distance Pikachu looked on but was not detected by May was more upset then before. But the masked stranger didn't respond. May could not see his eyes because of the sunglasses he had on.

"Who are you?" May demanded but the stranger still didn't respond. After the minutes passed the stranger left the scene.

May had made it home both in despair and anger. She saw her parents as well as Ash and Pikachu. "Hi May wow nice trophy" Ash said with a fake smile.

"Yeah I beat Dawn in the Sinnoh Grand Festival" May said with little to no confidence.

"Ash can I have a word with you?" May asked quietly.

Ash responded with a nod, Ash already knew what the topic was and asked Pikachu to stay in the lounge room with the ketchup bottle.

They both went upstairs and into her room "what is it May?" Ash asked already knowing what May was going to say.

_**Well that is chapter 1 folks. To be honest this is way out of my comfort zone so I am giving it a shot remember review and put in some ideas.**_


	2. Broken

I forgot to do this disclaimer thing at the start of the last chapter. (sorry about that)

_**I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters involved.**_

Chapter 2. Broken

(Normal POV)

As Ash entered May's room waiting for the breakdown from May after the loss of Drew but what followed was an antagonizing silence between the two. They sat in the room staring at each other blankly now lost for words that slipped away the moment they entered the room.

Caroline, Norman and Pikachu were waiting for the tension to end but it seemed to last forever between Ash and May.

"I am going up there to see if they are okay" Norman said with concern but he was stopped by Caroline

"No leave them alone they need to be by themselves, remember they lost a friend and a loved one" she said with wisely.

The hours had passed since Ash and May entered the room but the silence was starting to take its toll on the two friends who are no longer able to keep this silence going and the sun was setting brining in the night time was beginning to arrive.

"So May" Ash said with a sad tone, but before he could finish his sentence May began to cry none stop but still couldn't manage to say anything.

May grew tired from all that crying went to sleep still crying from the loss of Drew not saying a word to Ash about what had happened while on the boat or earlier that day about the masked stranger that stopped her from committing suicide.

(Ash's POV)

I placed May on her bed then left the room so May can sleep in peace. While walking down the steps my heart started to feel really heavy not only because of the sorrow that was caused by the accident that killed Drew, but because I never revealed the truth about my failure to save Drew and me being the Masked stranger who stopped May from killing herself.

"Come on Pikachu lets go" I said weakly as we were about to leave I was stopped by May's father.

"Wait Ash can you stay the night May needs all the company she can get" Norman pleaded.

"But I failed to save Drew" I replied with a heavy heart while Ash pulled out the small box out of his pocket.

"But you are the one who stopped May from committing suicide" Norman argued

"It might be tough but you both have to move on" Caroline said sadly "even if you are here now you and May cannot dwell on this forever" Caroline trying to help me feel better.

"Yes Ash you need to reveal the truth to May or else it will hurt you more than you could ever imagine" Norman told me as I decided to stay the night.

Ash sitting at the table trying to eat the food that was cooked up for him by Caroline "here Ash you need to keep your energy" Caroline pointed out trying to make me feel better.

Still depressed after all that has happened over the last few days I started to hear footsteps coming from the stair case. It was to May still looking depressed but she only said a few words.

"I am going for a walk" May said calmly. Ash knew that he may have to follow May in case she was planning on doing something that would hurt already hurt people.

"Pikachu can you please stay here I might have to stop May from taking her life again" Ash said quietly to his best friend Pikachu nodded approvingly.

(May's POV)

I walked to the park as my choice was made had decided to try and take my life again this time I would try to hang myself.

"This time that masked stranger will not stop me from getting to Drew" I pointed out still crying. After I had finished tying one end of the strongest branch in the park I prepared the noose to place around her neck.

"Use razor leaf" commanded a mysterious voice and the rope was effortlessly cut by the attack. "Okay Meganium return" said the masked stranger. "Excuse me miss are you alright?" enquired the mysterious person.

"No thanks to you I will not be able to get to Drew" I said with great irritation.

"But do you think this the right thing to do?" asked the masked stranger as I continued to get more upset from what this guy is asking.

"Of course it is the right thing to do" I snapped back.

"But what about your family and you friends?" he asked.

"They will never miss me" I said sadly.

"What makes you think that?" the masked stranger enquired.

"You don't know anything so how would you know what I am going through right about now?" I asked violently.

I looked on in shock as the stranger ran away from the site. "There is a familiar aura about him" I said curiosity.

I had entered my family's home. Ash was waiting at the table eating the food while Pikachu was sleeping in on his shoulder.

"Hey May why not sit down and have something to eat. You will feel better" Ash said trying to sound positive.

"Ash I think I am ready to talk to you now" I said with a little more confidence.

(Normal POV

This time there was no harrowing silence that caused May to cry at Ash's first words. "Ash did you know that Drew was killed in an accident?" May asked with a lot of hurt.

"Yes I do it was plastered all over the news in Kanto so I decided to come and visit you" Ash lied to May.

"Thanks for the concern Ash. You have always been there for me when I needed it" May told Ash warmly.

As the conversation continued May started to feel much better. Caroline and Norman entered the room in silence watching Ash and May talk but they weren't there for too long they left the room and sat down outside so they can have a small chat to each other.

"So May is starting to feel much better" Caroline said with enthusiasm to Norman.

"Not quiet" said Norman in a worried tone.

"What do you mean by that Norman?" questioned Caroline.

"They both still feel broken after they lost Drew" Norman responded calmly "but this conversation will help them move on" Norman continued.

"Your right well I hope you are" said Caroline still concerned about the situation.

(Ash's POV)

"Hey Ash do you know anything about a masked stranger?" May asked me.

"Who me? No why do you ask May?" I questioned May.

"I have been trying to kill myself so I can be with Drew" May responded to my question.

"WHAT WHY WOULD YOU CONSIDER DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT MAY?" I yelled at May who was now shaking from my angry outburst. "Have you considered how your friends and family would feel if you went through with that?" I asked as I calmed down "I would miss you if you committed suicide May" I said as May stared at me in an assured manner.

Caroline and Norman were still sitting outside so they could listen to the conversation.

As May was sitting down at the table eating cake while I was checking on Pikachu to see if he was alright.

(May's POV)

"Hey Ash thanks for talking to me I feel so much better now" I said quietly.

"Anytime May. If you need someone to talk to then I will be willing to listen to you alright" he said to me which made me feel wanted.

I walked up the stairs to my room feeling a lot more reserved then I did moments before I looked at Ash petting his partner. That maybe it was time to go forward and not dwell on the past forever.

"I will never do anything to hurt my loved ones again" I promised to myself, friends and Family

_**That is chapter 2 to my short story Advancing in the world. The first chapter might have been a jumbled mess but it was a small learning curve for me. Please review, pass some ideas down. **_


	3. past's ghost

_**Chapter 3: Past's ghosts**_

_**I don't own pokemon or any of the characters involved.**_

_This chapter occurs 3 months after the accident that took Drew's life. One part will focus on Ash while the next part will focus on May_

(Ash's POV)

I have been travelling since the accident that claimed one of my friends life now I am standing in a field training my Riolu to try and teach it force palm but every attempt failed but I have come so close on a few occasions. "Come Riolu you can do it, just concentrate" I said confidently urging Riolu to try harder.

During that time a passing trainer walked up to me and challenged me to a battle. I just smiled "I accept your challenge" I said confidently

We chose their pokemon with me going for Riolu while the my opponent chose Roselia "you may have the first move" the trainer said as I was shocked see a Roselia I never really healed after the accident and was really hesitant battling this trainer.

"Okay Riolu use Force Palm" I commanded with uncertainty Riolu charged in for the attack but was still unsuccessful in landing the attack.

"Now Roselia use Magical Leaf" the trainer commanded calmly, Riolu was hit with a barrage of colorful leaves and was knocked to the ground.

Riolu struggled to get up from the powerful attack "come on Riolu you have to fight on" I said with concern. Riolu got up but was running out of energy "Riolu use Reversal" commanding my fighting type.

"Solarbeam Roselia" the trainer said calmly. I was now panicking trying to get the battle over before Roselia's attack was completely charged and fired. "Fire the Solarbeam now Roselia" the trainer said with a smile. Riolu was hit with the powerful attack as I looked on with fear that the battle will soon be over.

Riolu got up after the attack and was starting to get really tired he had no energy "Riolu no more you need to stop before you get seriously hurt" I said now sounding very concerned for his pokemon

"pika pi Pikachu" as Pikachu was sitting on the sideline getting concerned for the young fighting type. Then Riolu started to glow as I looked on in amazement. After the glowing was gone there stood a taller more powerful pokemon.

"Wow my "Riolu evolved into Lucario" I said in amazement but he still looked tired from the tough battle with Roselia.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere" I commanded with confidence, Lucario fired a huge sphere right at Roselia. Roselia was hit very hard by the attack and was knocked to the ground and struggle to get up.

"Poison Sting" the trainer called for as he started to panic.

As a smile began to appear on my face as my confidence began to grow "Lucario use Force Palm" with all the confidence in the I could muster. Lucario charged at Roselia and hit the attack successfully knocking out Roselia.

After the battle I began jumping for joy celebrating the victory in a hard battle.

"Well done Ash" the mysterious trainer said congratulating me for his hard earned victory.

I was taken by surprise by the fact the trainer knew who I was.

"How did you know my name?" I asked in a shocked tone.

The mysterious trainer smiled and said "Well what I am about to tell you will shock you even more Ash" the trainer told me with a riddle. "It would be better if I removed my hat and sunglasses" the trainer said

I looked on in amazement "Drew is that you?" Ash enquired.

"Yes and no" he said in a sad tone

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with a hint of sadness.

"I am a spirit Ash and I wanted to test you in your field of expertise" as the spirit of Drew pointed out "and to give you a message. But let me ask you something Ash" the spirit asked me.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Do you remember my last request Ash?" The spirit asked with a smile while I had this puzzled look plastered on my face.

(Normal POV)

_(Flashback)_

"Ash…..I have… one last wish… before I die" as Drew said to Ash.

"What is it Drew?" Ash asked with tears rolling down his face.

"I …..want… you to" as Drew was fading

"take it easy Drew" Ash said with concern and tears still streaming down his face.

"To….. look …..after….." but before Drew could finish his request he had passed away.

"Look after who" Ash asked as he looked at Pikachu who looked at Ash with great concern. But Ash was more concerned with the request not knowing who he was meant to look after. "I guess he wants me to look after May" he assumed as he walked out the hospital.

_(End of flashback)_

(Ash's POV)

"The person you had to look after is May, Ash which you guessed right and have been successful at" the spirit said with a smile.

"No I wasn't successful I didn't save the one she loved" I explained being upset with myself.

"No Ash you are wrong I can rest in peace Ash knowing that you can make May happy once again and it has something to do with that small box you have been holding on to" the spirit said with a smile.

"You mean this?" as I pulled out the small box as well as the half of my ribbon I won at Terracotta.

The spirit smiled and told me "open when the time is right." The spirit requested of me. As I look on with renewed confidence.

"Well my mission has been successful now the other half has to complete his mission too" as the spirit smiled at me and disappeared.

"Wait what do you mean by second half?" Ash asked with a puzzled look but was too late to get a response.

_(In Hoenn)_

(May's POV)

I am currently getting ready to participate in the Drew Memorial Contest but still wasn't so sure as my confidence is still at a low. So partaking in tis contest will be tough on me but I will do what I can to win it.

A mysterious coordinator with sunglasses and a hat walked up to me. "Hey good luck in the contest I would very much like to battle you in the final" he said to me with a smile.

"Who are you and how do you know that I will even make it to the final?" I questioned the strange person.

"Because I have information I need to tell you if you beat me" he said in confidence.

I looked on as the stranger left the room to compete in his appeals round.

"Go Masqurain" as he called out is pokemon with confidence. I was sitting in the room with a shocked look plastered on my face

"Drew also had the same pokemon" as I thought about Drew.

"I wonder if he also has a Roselia" I said to myself as I remained lost in thought.

The stranger had completed his appeals where he had received a perfect score from the 3 judges sitting at the contest panel. "Fantastic performance" they all said in unison.

Next up is me and right about now I am very nervous after the amazing performance by the stranger. I was walking in the corridor when he walked passed me.

"Good luck and remember I want to battle you in the final" he said calmly but May was now more focused on making it to the next round.

"Wartortle take the stage" I Called her blue pokemon with a shell on his back.

I hesitated slightly but was ready to make my move towards the next round "use Rapid spin with bubble" I called with a slight hint of hesitation.

"Now burst those bubbles with Ice Beam" I commanded with a little more confidence. The burst bubbles started to rain down with many different colors bringing the crowd to a frenzy. The judges were also amazed by the performance and also gave me a perfect score.

I returned Wartortle and returned to the room with a big smile on my face "wow that felt really good" I said to myself with a lot pride in my performance.

"Nice performance out there May" Dawn said with a smile "after the accident you haven't been yourself but that performance was your best in a long time" as Dawn was making final preparations for her

appeal.

"Thanks Dawn" I said to my best friend with pride.

The appeals round came to an end with me and the mysterious coordinator taking top marks and making it to the finals, Dawn also made it to the next round along with Zoey. I was to face Dawn in the first battle while the mysterious coordinator was to battle Zoey .

"Blaziken take the stage" as I called out her starter pokemon.

"Togekiss spotlight. Dawn said with confidence. With 5 minutes on the clock the battle began.

"Togekiss use airslash" Dawn commanded.

"Now Blaziken dodge quickly then use blaze kick" I commanded my fire pokemon as Dawn lost lots of points with that small combo.

"Now Togekiss use double team then use aura sphere" Togekiss followed the order with precision Blaziken was hit very hard just as hard as my points.

Both pokemon exchanged attacks until there was 10 seconds on the clock and I only had time for one more attack.

"Blaziken use overheat" Blaziken obliged with a powerful attack knocking out Togekiss and winning me the right to advance to the next round.

The mysterious coordinator was up next to battle Zoey. Both coordinators chose their pokemon Zoey chose Leafeon while the mysterious coordinator chose Roselia. May was sitting in the rest room with a shocked look on my face.

"He has a Roselia as well" May said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Okay Roselia finish this battle with Petal dance" the mysterious coorodinator commanded defeating Leafeon with just 5 seconds to spare.

I to my bag and pulled out the Half ribbon I have been holding onto since the last journey I had with Ash "give me strength" I hoped that it would give me enough confidence to defeat this mysterious coordinator.

The mysterious coordinator walked in "defeat me in one hit" he requested "I don't have much time" he continued with a rye smile and walked of the room before I could respond.

I was shocked that someone would request such a thing "but why would he ask me to something like that?" I wondered to myself while I continued to stare at my half of the ribbon "Ash how are you going" I thought out loud.

"Blaziken use overheat now!" I yelled out as the mysterious coordinator smiled at me.

"Thank you" he replied. The battle lasted longer than expected because I never wanted to finish the battle in just one attack.

I went for a walk to the park and found the closest I sat down to think to herself staring at the half ribbon with memories of Ash going through my mind.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you for a moment so we can chat for a little while" asked the mysterious coordinator

"Yeah sure thing" I replied with a small smile.

"What I am going to tell you will seem a little strange but I think it will help you move on" he said as I began to get uncomfortable towards this stranger.

"But I think taking off my hat and sunglasses will help you recognize who I am" he said as he took off the two items.

I looked on with tears in my eyes "Drew is that you" I questioned.

"Yes and no. I am a spirit to pass on a message" he responded. "When I died my final request was for you to be happy" he continued. "You beating me and you staring at that half ribbon means you have passed my small test" he said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" while I started get angry with Drew's spirit.

"A second person was also involved in this" as he began to fade "all will be revealed in due time" as he continued with hope. "Just be happy so that I may rest in peace" as he disappeared leaving me to think to herself.

"So Drew wanted me to be happy" I said with renewed confidence. "So I should just look to the future" she said to herself as she was staring at the sunset. "May be a second chance at love will help me move on" as she said with growing confidence "I guess it is time to search for that second chance" she told herself as she clutched the half ribbon close to her heart.

_(Back in Kanto)_

(Normal POV)

"Hey Pikachu I think we should go and visit May to see how she is going" Ash said with new hope as he was holding on to the small box.

Pikachu smiled at his master and nodded. "This will be our last stop before heading to Unova." He said as the sun began to set.

_**Well that is chapter 3 folks a long one and a strange one I know. But since when has Pokemon made sense? So please review to so I can see what you think. This prelude story is almost done before I start on the main story (if all goes well. Just remember this is new to me so take it easy.)**_


	4. destiny revealed and revelations

_**Chapter 4: Destiny revealed and revelations **_

_**I don't own pokemon or any of the characters involved.**_

_This chapter will be shorter than the previous one._

(Ash's POV)

I quickly ran out of my home in a hurry trying to get to the ship on time. "Oh no I forgot something" I said while in a looking for my most prized item. I checked his pockets for my most treasured item he checked his backpack to see if it was there. "I better go and get it" as I ran back home.

"Oh hi Ash that was a quick trip" my mother said as her I smashed the door down and ran up steps to get to my room. "Where is it?" as I was starting panic in search of my treasured item I tore my room to pieces in order to find it. I was looking everywhere as I destroyed my room until I came across a half ribbon "Ah there you are" I said with relief and hurried out of the house and to the waiting ship for the Hoenn region.

"You know Pikachu it has been a while since we have seen May, I wonder how she is going" I said with enthusiasm as he looked at the half ribbon.

_(In Hoenn)_

(May POV)

I was sitting outside my family home looking at the stars while holding my of half ribbon "I think I might go shopping tomorrow" I said to myself.

"But I can't do that if I stay out here and get a cold" as I laughed for the first time in a long time unbeknownst to me my parents heard the laughter

(Normal POV)

"what May is laughing?" Norman said with shock.

"Yeah she is, it is great to hear her laugh again I have missed it" she said with surprise.

May walked back into the house with a smile on her face. "I am going shopping tomorrow" she said to her parents.

"Good to have you back darling" her mother said with a smile.

"Yes my little princess has got her smile back" Norman said positively.

"Now all we have to do is make sure it doesn't go to her head like everything else does" Max said insulting May.

"What did you just say Max?" May said anger at Max and everyone else laughed.

"Yep she is back" they all said in unison.

"Ash I wonder how you are going it has been a while since I have seen" May said as she was looking at her part of the ribbon.

_(On the ship)_

(Ash's POV)

The ship had docked as it was getting supplies for its next trip to the Sinnoh region. I was still sleeping in his cabin but Pikachu was wide awake and with a mischievous smile he let loose a powerful thunderbolt.

"Ah Pikachu what was that for!" I yelled in shock as Pikachu pointed to the clock. "What I slept in time to leave this ship" as I ran off the ship in Littleroot Town.

I started to run towards Oldale Town bypassing every town so that way I could get to Petalberg City as quickly as possible so he could see May for the first time in four months.

"Pikachu do you think I should tell May about the masked stranger?" I asked just as I collapsed to the ground exhausted I looked as Pikachu nodded in approval.

"Alright then I will tell May about that" I said to my yellow friend.

(Flashback)

(Normal POV)

Ash was sitting at the Petalberg docks and watched May walk up to the cliff

"What is she thinking?" he thought to himself as he followed her without being noticed.

"Drew I am on my way" and then jumped. Ash quickly grabbed one of May's arms and pulled her back up to safety. May was visibly upset and berated the masked stranger without ever thinking it was Ash.

Ash followed May to the park in case she was getting the idea of taking her life again. Luckily Ash was right and commanded his Meganium to destroy the rope saving May's life again in a short space of time.

_(End of flashback)_

_(In Rustboro city)_

(May's POV)

"Wow look at all this stuff" I said with a smile on my face "I want this, that and all the things I see" while I looked around continued.

While my father was carrying the bags full of stuff I had already bought.

"I don't think I can get used to this" my dad said with no enthusiasm "come on May we need to go home" he continued in pain.

"Dad man up there is no way Ash would complain about my shopping habit" I said cynically,

"I don't know about that" he said under his breathe.

They got into the waiting car about to go home "wow dad we made quite a haul" I said looking at the stuff with a smile.

"Don't you mean you made the haul and I paid for it with my money and my health" he pointed with a sad tone "I don't think I will be able to walk for the rest of the year" Norman said while in pain.

I had been at home for the last few hours looking at her stuff she had bought from the shops. I still had this lonely feeling as I was looking at the half ribbon.

"I feel like this ribbon" she said sadly "I need to be with the other half of this ribbon" as I stated to cry thinking about Ash.

_(The next day)_

I had slept in pretty late and I was home alone when I was woken up by a loud knock on the door I looked at the window to discover that the person knocking on the door was Ash.

Ash was waiting for someone to open the door "come on open up already" as he grew impatient while he continued to knock on the door.

I ran down the steps while Ash continued to knock on the door.

"wait there" I announced as I was hurrying to the door. She opened the door "Ash it's you it has been a while" I said in surprise.

"What you were expecting Harley" Ash joked.

"Very funny Ash" I said in annoyance.

"Want to go for a walk?" Ash asked.

"Sure it has been a while since we walked around together" as I pointed out the obvious.

"Hey May" as Ash pulled out the half ribbon.

"Ash you still have the other half" as I looked on in shock and pulled out the other half.

(Normal POV)

Ash and May were walking through the park when May spotted the tree she almost used to take her life "what is May?" Ash asked.

"This is the tree I used to try and hang myself but was save by a mysterious trainer and his Meganium" May with no confidence.

"Yeah I know" Ash said sadly.

"What do you mean by that Ash?" May said as she was starting to get upset.

"Because the mysterious trainer with the Meganium is me" as Ash pulled out the mask and called forth Meganium.

"Why did you lie to me Ash?" May said as she started to cry.

"Because I promised Drew" Ash said with slight bitterness.

"What do you mean by promised to Drew. It wasn't like you were anywhere near the accident, you said you were at home watching TV" as May started to get angry at Ash.

"Well May I lied about being at home as well" Ash said with regret "I tried to save Drew but was unsuccessful" as he continued. "If you want evidence then this small box would be perfect" as Ash pulled out the small box.

May pushed him aside and ran home in tears after finding out her best friend lied to her about being the mysterious trainer and being near the accident.

"Why would he hide such things from me?" she asked herself "he listened to me I would have been happy to listen to him if he said something" she said crying in her room.

(Ash's POV)

"Never knew the truth would have hurt someone so much" while I was looking at the clouds wondering what to do next.

Pikachu used thunderbolt on me to help me snap out of my lack of confidence "thanks Pikachu I needed that lets go see May again" I said with a smile.

I got to May's house and tried to talk May to open the door but with no success.

"Come on May open up the door" I said with concern.

"No Ash you lied to me and hid the truth from me" May yelled in anger.

"May I am really sorry I did that I should have trusted you more" I continued apologetically "that will not happen again I promise" as I continued with hope that she would open the door.

May opened the door and looked at me "So you promise not to hide anything from me ever again" May said with tears still rolling down her face

"Yes I promise" as Ash pulled out the small box again and opened it. They both looked on in shock as the small box that was given to Ash contained a ring with a sapphire and a ruby.

"Drew's spirit told me to open it at the right time. I battled his Roselia" I said with a smile "he also asked me to make you happy" I continued "because he said I was he only one that could achieve such a task" I said with confidence.

May stared at me and started crying at this revelation. "Well I Battled Drew's spirit in the contest battle" May said sadly "I beat his Roselia with my Blaziken" as she continued on with tears still rolling down her face. "He asked me to be move on and be happy" she said as the tears dried up and she began to smile.

She walked up to me and kissed me which shocked greatly me so I returned the kiss.

(May's POV)

"Hey Ash what will we do in the future" I said while hugging Ash.

"Go to the Unova region together" Ash said confidently

"This will be our new beginning" we said in unison as they both looked on at the sunset with renewed confidence Ash had his arm around my shoulder.

(Normal POV)

In the distance Norman and Caroline saw what had unfolded between Ash and their daughter "looks like we will have a new member to our family" Norman said with a smile.

"Yeah I hope so" Caroline replied to her husband with a smile as they both also watched the sunset.

_**Chapter 4 is down and out folks only one chapter left for this short story before the sequel which will be named Advancing in the World BW. Please review and pass down some ideas for the sequel. The next chapter will be shorter again. Possibly the shortest of the story.**_

_**Also there is a few errors in previous chapters and possibly this one as well. For that I am sorry.**_


	5. new begininngs

_**Chapter 5: new beginnings **_

_**I don't own pokemon or any of the of the characters involved**_

_This will be the end of this leg of the story. This will take place 4 months after the previous chapter. Ash had been staying May's place so they can extra training_

_Ash 18_

_May 17_

(Normal POV)

"So Ash what pokemon are you going to Unova with" May enquired

"just Pikachu" Ash responded to May "what about you May?" He asked his May.

"I will be going with just Blaziken" May said responding to Ash question.

"So our goals are the same as always you as contests" as Ash started his sentence.

"And you as pokemon master by winning the Unova League" as May finished his sentence. They both stared at each other and started laughing. Ash and May started blushing like crazy after that moment.

"Wow so being together with Ash" she said thinking to herself "is like completing the half ribbon we both won in the Terracotta contest" she said as she blushed.

"So May has kept the other ribbon all this time" as Ash was staring at his half of the ribbon "so now we are complete" he said while Staring at May.

They both stared at each other lovingly and at the same time they both declared their love for each other "I love you Ash/May" they both said at the same time and kissed each other with great passion.

"So to Unova it is for our goals and our future" Ash said with his arm around May.

"For our Future and happiness" she said while remaining in Ash's embrace.

_(A few weeks had passes)_

(Ash's POV)

We made it to Slateport City we were preparing to take the plane to Unova.

"Almost time our future is about to begin" May said with excitement

"Yes and this future will be ours forever now" I said confidently as I began to hold May's hand as they boarded their flight.

Pikachu watched us as he smiled at us for the new beginning we had created and the prospect of making new friends in the Unova region.

"Wait" called out two familiar voices.

"You aren't leaving without saying goodbye are you" Norman said with disappointment.

"Yeah what about saying goodbye" Caroline said sadly. we looked at each other.

"We wouldn't do that to you mom and dad" May said with a smile.

"Sorry" Ash said with embarrassment.

"Hey Ash what will you do with that ring" Norman enquired

After I responded by bringing out the small box and stared at it for a moment. I smiled for a moment.

"I know exactly what I am going to do with this ring" I said confidently "it was given to me to fulfill a promise and now I will fulfill it for my friend" as I knelt down on one knee in front of May.

As May watched in shock "May will you have the honor of being my future bride?" Ash asked nervously

Norman looked on as if he said to himself 'YES'.

May with tears of joy responded "I wouldn't have it any other way" she said approvingly "the answer is YES" as she lent to give the sealing kiss that made it official.

"Goodbye mom and dad" May said as Ash looked on.

What about you Ash you will be a part of our family so act like" Caroline said jokingly.

"I will see you around soon to be mother and father in law" I responded nervously

I had boarded the plane with May while holding hands.

(Normal POV)

"So Ash as a son in law I can't wait for that day to arrive" Norman said with anticipation.

"Me too that day will be a fantastic day not only for us but for Ash and May" Caroline said with great joy.

Ash and May took their seats. After that the plane took off for the Unova region for their new future with them smiling at each other as the ruby and sapphire ring glimmered from the suns reflection.

_**Well that is the end of this story. Now a new one will begin so please review this story so please take it easy as it is my first fic. Give some ideas towards the next part of this story**_ _**it will be longer than this one and will be romance/adventure it will be called Advancing InThe World BW**_

_**.**_


End file.
